The Clark Kent Effect
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Hugh and Paul reunite at their High School reunion with a confession or two thrown in.


Paul pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time for the 12th time in around five minutes. He was stood outside his old high school, dressed in his formal-wear for his 20-year reunion. He was waiting for his best friend Justin and his wife, who had been held up by a late babysitter. He could just go in, but honestly he didn't want to face the sea of faces he could barely recognise without back-up. He and Justin had been friends all through school, studying through college together to get their degrees and go on to earn Masters degrees and PHDs in their fields. He had stayed in touch with a few people but none so much as Justin. His phone buzzed with a text from Anna saying they were around the corner.

When they arrived he hugged Anna and Justin, their work had recently been keeping them apart, so this was their own little reunion before the big one. There was no turning back now, he thought as they entered their old high school. To no one's surprise, little had changed, the walls were still the same off-white, peeling paint, there was still a dent in the wall from a viral video attempt gone wrong by the basketball team their second year, and the hall reeked of teenage boy body spray. "Nice to know nothing changes," Anna said, wrinkling her nose.

"You should get used to this smell, you're the ones with two boys," Paul teased her. "Consider this training." Anna rolled her eyes at him, taking Justin's hand to walk up to the sign-in desk. She and Justin had reunited at their 10-year reunion, where Paul had not been able to attend. Collecting their name badges they were ushered into the gym, which had been decorated much like their senior year prom theme 'A Night in Paris.' The main difference was there was an alcoholic bar, which Paul intended to visit as soon as he could, and there were tables set out for the 'achievement awards' later that night.

"You guys find somewhere to sit, I'll go get us drinks," he said, raising his voice to be heard over the music currently playing through the nearby speakers. When he found his friends, they were already talking to some of Anna's old friends from the book club she'd gotten started Junior Year.

It wasn't that Paul didn't have many fond memories from high school, because he did, but most of his memories were being the science-loving gay kid in the drama club. Things did pick up the Summer between Junior and Senior year when he got his first boyfriend. Ethan was a great guy, he played on the Hockey team, hoping to get a scholarship for college and he had recently come out as gay and had looked to Paul for guidance during that time. Ethan asked him out at the end of the Summer and Paul agreed, it was nice to have someone to be with and hang out with. Ethan had been a brilliant first boyfriend.

They dated through Senior year, getting into colleges that weren't too far from one and other, making seeing each other less difficult. He supported Paul through everything, and Paul supported him. Sadly, it just wasn't to be, their second year at college their work loads doubled, they had kept their Summer jobs so they could have a little extra money meaning they were able to spend less and less time together. It had been a mutual break and Paul regretted not making more of an effort just to keep in touch with Ethan. They were Facebook friends, Ethan had been signed out of college to play hockey and he had a partner and a family now. Paul was happy for him, he really was. It was a shame, he thought, that Ethan wouldn't be there tonight, it would have been nice to know a face and catch up fully, but his team were playing abroad in a friendly tournament during the off-season.

Later in the evening, Paul was checking his phone for any e-mails or messages from his own sitter. "This seat taken?" He looked up, finding a vaguely familiar face, that he couldn't yet put a name to.

"Um, yeah, sorry, my friend and his wife are sat there, but this one on my other side is free," he offered. The man smiled, a dazzling smile, and took the offered seat beside Paul. He spied the man's badge, Hugh. He wracked his brain, but no face came to mind, maybe they hadn't interacted, Paul was sure he would have remembered someone this gorgeous. Maybe he was someone's partner? They talked for a while, Paul was trying to get any information that might remind him who this guy was, but nothing was leaping out at him. They were pulled from their conversation by the MC welcoming everybody and kicking off the ceremony part of the evening. The awards for 'Most Likely To…' were given out before a slideshow played, some pictures from their year book accompanied by current photos and what they were up to now, Paul recognized several people, but none of them were the man beside him. Then he heard the music change and several spotlights shone on the stage. Young people, probably current students were stood there dressed as characters from the musical put on by Paul's Senior year club. A message on the screen invited the original cast to join their young counterparts on stage, Paul watched across the room as a couple of people started getting up and making their way towards the stage. Feeling a hand on his arm he found Anna giving him a look of encouragement. He stood and went to stand with the boy dressed as Mark, singing along to Seasons of Love.

After the song, as the audience applauded, and the alumni shook hands with the young cast Paul glanced back to his table where he found Hugh's seat empty. "Now I remember you," a voice spoke in his ear, turning sharply he came face to face with Hugh who was pointing up at the screen where a cast photo was displayed. "Paul Stamets, you played Mark, I guess I didn't recognize you without the costume glasses. I played Angel."

Paul looked up at the screen, instantly recognizing Hugh in the photograph. "Yes, I remember now, you did the backflip in the heels on the night even though you were only supposed to jump off the table, Mr Lawson went mad at you for that," Paul remembered fondly. "And they weren't costume, they were my actual glasses. I guess they really do have a Clark Kent/Superman effect." He joked as they made their way back to their table for the evening to continue. "So I didn't see your picture up there, what're you doing these days?" Paul asked later on. The music was back and Justin and Anna had gone to dance, leaving him at the table with Hugh.

"Well I became a Dr and trained in looking after children. I love my job because the kids and their families go through some incredible things and come out stronger, for the most part. It's actually how I came to adopt my daughter a few years back." Hugh lit up his phone to show a photo of himself and his daughter, laughing into the camera.

"She looks so sweet, how did you come to adopt her?"

"Her family were in a car accident, she was the only survivor. I treated her through her broken leg, made sure to visit her every day, even on my days off so she didn't get lonely while the other kids in the ward had their families visit. Her leg was broken in three places and they couldn't find a suitable foster home with the right accessibility while she recovered so we kept her in and eventually I asked her social worker about fostering her. She grew on me and my family so much I didn't even hesitate when I got asked if I would consider adopting her. What about you, any family? I remember in school you were dating someone, I can't remember his name though."

"Ethan? Yes, we split up during college, it was mutual, we were really busy and we grew apart. There were a few since then, but nothing serious. I have a daughter too, she's coming up on eight-years-old soon, I had her through a surrogate while Justin and Anna were first trying for a baby. They're like cousins, always causing mischief." Pulling out his phone he showed Hugh photos of the kids pulling faces. "This is her with the red hair," he clarified.

"She looks quite mischievous, I can see it in her eyes."

Paul looked closer at the photo, "ah, that was during a prank war, where the main casualties were myself, Justin and Anna. Let's just say the photos were a distraction," he chuckled.

"So what do you do now?"

"I work with Justin, we research clean and renewable energies for the future, currently we're working on something with mycology, which unfortunately is classified and that's all we're allowed to say."

"Say no more. I'm a Dr, I know a thing or two about confidentiality."

The two spoke through the night, not really talking to other people from their school days until Anna came over insisting Paul dance with her because while she loved her husband, he had two left feet. "And why are mine any better?"

"You've never accidentally stood on my toes."

"Can't fault your logic there, please excuse me," he shot Hugh an apologetic look, but he smiled and spoke to Justin for a while, who told him a bit more about Paul. Excusing himself a few songs later.

"I'm gonna go rescue Paul from my wife. She'd have him dancing all night if she could," he told him.

"Please, allow me," Hugh told him. Standing he spotted the pair on the dancefloor and walked over, "mind if I cut in?" He asked.

Anna looked from Hugh to Paul, who was about to hand her over to Hugh. "I think he means you," she winked at Paul, "be my guest," she handed Paul's hand over to Hugh, kissed Paul's cheek and went to find her husband.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Paul said, his other hand finding Hugh's waist.

"Well your friend was about to come rescue you, but I couldn't think of another way I'd be able to get to dance with you," Hugh told him honestly.

Paul chuckled, "you wanted to dance with me?"

"Ever since RENT."

"Really?"

"Really, since I started with the honesty, let me continue, I liked you back then. I never said anything because you were with somebody else and it wouldn't have been fair to do that. Also I loved the glasses," he added in haste.

"You liked my glasses?"

"I did, I thought they made you look very handsome," Hugh could feel himself flushing slightly, but hoped the lights would cover it. "Sorry that's probably weird."

"No actually, I never really liked my glasses. Around prom I started wearing contacts, but I still have them because they can be more comfortable, but Ethan was the only person who would tell me they looked OK, aside from my mom and my daughter, but it's nice hearing it from someone else."

"Well happy to be of service," Hugh joked.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly, Hugh and Paul spoke all night. At the end of the night Paul said goodbye to Justin and Anna and walked with Hugh to his car. "It was nice reconnecting with you tonight Paul, I enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed reconnecting with you too, it's been nice," Paul told him. "I don't suppose, I mean… Would- would you maybe want to get coffee sometime? With me?"

"I'd love to. Goodnight Paul, get home safe."

"Goodnight Hugh, you too," Paul paused before moving in and capturing Hugh's lips.

A few days later, Paul prepared to leave work for his coffee date with Hugh before his shift at the hospital. In his office, he pulled a small desk mirror out of his drawer and began removing his contacts. He looked up as someone knocked on his office door. "Come in," he called, as the lens slipped out of his fingers, "damn." Justin came in and frowned at the sight, muttering something under his breath. "Something the matter?"

"Anna bet me you'd use your glasses on your date. I now owe her a foot rub and an evening as her personal butler. Thanks a lot."

Paul chuckled, "tell her she's welcome," he said, shutting his contacts in their case and taking his glasses out of the case in his bag, sliding them onto his face. "Was there anything else?" He asked standing and gathering his things

"No, just wanted to see who would win. Have a nice time."

Paul nodded, grinning, "I hope so."

Justin reached out to stop him with a hand on his shoulder, "no. I know so."


End file.
